The Weekend
by TexasDreamer01
Summary: "They were all gathered at Yugi and the Pharaoh's place. It was the weekend, and everyone just finished the last of their finals. Even Kaiba, who scoffed at school work, flopped down on the couch with a relieved sigh." Smut to high heaven. YxYY, MxYM, RxB


They were all gathered at Yugi and the Pharaoh's place. It was the weekend, and everyone just finished the last of their finals. Even Kaiba, who scoffed at school work, flopped down on the couch with a relieved sigh.

Marik held up the two six pack of beers he was holding. "All right," he said, "We got dark beer and the light stuff for the wusses. Which ones do you all want?"

Those assembled shared a laugh at the dark's humour. "I'll take the light," Ryou said, holding up a hand to catch the proffered drink, "But that's only because I don't trust Kura with the car."

Said yami glared and smacked him upside the head, but Ryou only laughed and handed him a bottle.

Drinks handed out, the group settled down on their respective seats and started to leisurely chat. A pleasant buzz settled over the friends and soon laughs were heard. Somebody had gotten up to put on some music, and a few had gotten up to dance in the middle of the living room.

"Hey guys," Anzu called, "Why don't we play truth or dare? There's got to be some new dirt we have on everybody, and we haven't played in a while."

Bakura, scowling at being interrupted with dancing with a blushing Ryou, asked, "I thought you were the friendship nut?"

"She is," commented Yugi, "But even the best of friends have blackmail. Why do you think nobody argues with her?"

All the darks excepting Yami laughed, which got Malik's notice. "Hey Pharaoh, what's got your panties in a bunch? She actually has something legit on you?"

The former spirit face only darkened from its pained expression. He glared at the only female in the room with an intensity that made even his own hikaru raise an eyebrow.

"She knows perfectly well what she knows. The only reason why I can't kill her is because she knows too much." _And because Yugi wouldn't want me to._

Katsuya and Honda stared as their friend only gave a short chuckle and took a short swig from her bottle.

"I didn't know you were such a bitch, Masaki," Kaiba commented from his place on the couch.

She shook her head, still smirking. "I'm not," Anzu replied easily, "But now he has the proper fear of a woman and her ability to find out _anything_. I know something embarrassing about each of you. Helps me get things done, mostly."

Both Yami Bakura and Marik paled considerably, while Kaiba's expression had gone carefully blank. "You mean…?"

"That thing you do on the weekend?" Anzu stated calmly, "Yes, Bakura, I know of it. And no, I neither asked Ryou nor stalked you, before you ask."

Ryou cocked a white eyebrow as his fellow light attempted to smother his amusement, failing miserably and making his yami pout even more in the process. Finally, Yugi burst out laughing, having to put down his half-empty bottle while he doubled over, chest heaving.

"Yug?" Katsuya asked tentively, "You alright, man? Haven't gone crazy or nuthin'?"

He shook his head rapidly, still trying to get his sudden laughter under control. Yugi wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes, still giggling. "None of you… haha… know how to get around her knowing."

Yami looked intrigued. He took another sip from his beer, feeling the dulling sensation as his body processed the alcohol, "What do you know, aibou? Do you actually get to keep something from her?"

"You don't," Was the short answer, "Well, I can. But that's only because I've known her longest."

"That's because you've grown immune to my blackmail," Anzu replied with a laugh, "You're still the only one who can handle my tough love. Beware guys, Yugi's my partner in crime."

More than one shivered when Yugi innocently grinned.

"So, Anzu," Bakura said – after taking a fortifying drink from his ale, "What are the rules to this game, since you're the one that suggested it."

All eyes turned attentively to her while she pursed her lips in thought.

"Well, whoever's the questioner will pick somebody to ask truth or dare," She said, "It can't be the same person that just asked them, and it can't be unnecessarily cruel. If the person refuses to answer the question or do the dare, then they play chicken and have to do the questioner's penalty game. Game's over when we have to go home, or it's unanimously decided."

"Fair enough," Honda commented, "I vote Kaiba go first."

The billionaire scowled, but was too exhausted to argue and went ahead nevertheless. "Mutt, truth or dare."

"I ain't no mutt, bastard!"

"You answer to it," He retorted, "Now pick."

Katsuya grumbled and eyed him cautiously. "Truth."

"Which do you hate more," he said, "Zombies or ghosts?"

The blond shuddered, glaring at his irritating friend. "Ghosts, hands down. You can't tell when they're gonna creep up on ya. No offense, Yami."

"None taken."

Katsuya took a sip of his light beer, and then cracked his knuckles. "Alright Malik, truth or dare?"

"Dare," The tomb keeper said, "Naturally."

He smirk, "French the thief for a full minute."

Everyone burst out into giggles, with Bakura glaring at the blond. Malik shrugged -_ hopefully Ryou won't take it too personally _- and leaned over to where the albino sat precariously perched on a chair.

Laying a hand on his shoulder, he slowly drew Bakura's bottom lip between his teeth before running his tongue apologetically over the flesh, teasing at the pursed lips. His other hand worked its way into soft locks, tilting the thief's head ever so slightly back. He finally slipped past his lips when Bakura wasn't paying attention, flicking at the small thread underneath his top lip.

With a soft sigh, Bakura surrendered. Malik eagerly dove in, tilting his own head to gain better access. He brushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, and the former spirit gave an interesting sound – was that a purr? It was, he discovered when he did that again. Despite the fact that he was already attached to his own yami, there was still an urge to make the one now subtly clinging to his shirt make the most delicious sounds.

The minute was long over before they finally broke apart. Malik still had his hand in the other's hair, and Bakura looked dazed and was panting ever so slightly. It was silent in the living room.

"Gods damn it all," the hikaru exclaimed suddenly, "That felt good! Ryou, we really got to talk about a threesome. That was fantastic!"

Even Marik gave him an incredulous look for that statement, and was about to protest before Ryou interrupted.

"As much as you like the idea, I'd have to decline," He said blandly, pointing at him with his beer, "Make it a foursome and we'll talk. I don't share easily, and if you want Kura, then I get Marik."

Everyone gaped. Kaiba looked a little green, and Anzu arched a brow.

"Deal," Malik stated happily, shaking his hand and ignoring the shocked face of his other, "Now, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your favourite food and how do you like it?"

"Isn't that two questions?"

The blond shrugged.

"Cream puffs, freshly frozen. It doesn't work as a bribe, either, so don't bother."

"Dammit."

Ryou laughed, and gestured to Anzu. "Truth or dare?"

Thinking for a few seconds – mainly to look at Bakura come back to reality, she shrugged. "I'll play it safe. Dare."

"We're never going to find out now," groaned Katsuya, flopping onto Honda dramatically.

The Brit rolled his eyes, "Very well. I dare you to do the tango with Kaiba for one song."

"I've got that CD you used for teaching me somewhere," Yugi piped up, already going into the kitchen, "Let me go find it."

The brunet glared at, well, everyone present. "And if I don't want to?"

"Then I 'magine the penalty has som'thin' to do with you, too," Yami chuckled, his voice ever so slightly slurred, "Doesn't it, Ryou?"

Said teenager nodded serenely, hiding his grin behind another sip of his beer. Kaiba's expression darkened and he muttered something incomprehensible under his breath.

It was then that Yugi came back into the living room, squatting down in front of the television. Before he started the required song, the furniture was moved away to make room for the impromptu dance partners.

Anzu held out her hand to a reluctant Kaiba. "Alright, Mr. CEO, let's see how much you know."

"More than you think," He shot back, putting a firm hand on her back and pulling her close, "Shall we?"

Once the first chords of the violins started, they flew into motion.

Anzu stepped quickly into Kaiba's retreating footsteps, kicking up her heel at each step. He expertly guided her with each twist and turn, twirling around the available space with enviable grace. They twisted their legs together at the knees frequently, creating a seductive picture for their buzzed audience.

When they went back to dancing in circles, Anzu rolled her hips forward into her partner, before Kaiba pulled her close and went in a tight circle, quickly hooking one of her legs around his waist in time with the music. At the next beat, she turned around, his hands going around her waist as they danced with synchronized movements.

As the last few notes hit, Kaiba dipped her low, completing the dance with a flourish.

Yami clapped politely – as well as he could holding his almost-drained bottle – while they caught their breath. "Now we know who Anzu will be dragging to her dance competitions," Yugi said smugly, "She won't have to take me anymore."

Marik and Bakura dragged back the couches they were sitting on while Kaiba smoothly planted himself back on his claimed couch. The brunet glanced at the petit duelist.

"What makes you think she'll be taking me anywhere? I have a company to run; there's no time for frivolous dancing."

"Blackmail, remember?" The hikaru smirked, "She wouldn't tell the press, but I'm sure there are a few things Mokuba doesn't know. Or Yami."

The dancer came back from the kitchen where she had poured herself a glass of water, handing one to her erstwhile dance partner in substitution for beer.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Yugi," Anzu cut in smoothly, "You're next. Truth or dare?"

The hikaru grumbled, putting his now-empty bottle on the table and cuddling into his Yami. Fiddling with one of his dark's fingers –giving a small smile as his inebriated dark hummed happily - he thought aloud.

"I don't trust you if I picked truth," he mused, "You might be my best friend, but that's a moot point with this game. I pick dare, and you'll probably make me do something I really don't want to do."

"So?" She prompted, setting her own drink on the table.

"So, I pick dare. Lesser of two evils."

Anzu grinned and crooked a finger at him. "And just to save you the trouble," she said conspiratorially, "I'll whisper it. Come here."

Her best friend reluctantly untangled himself from his other, lightly blocking his side of the mind-link and making the short half metre over to her. She pulled him closer, tugging on his shirt. Anzu whispered her dare into his ear, though no amount of craning on anybody's part revealed what was being said. Bakura frowned when she put her hands around her mouth so he couldn't lip read.

Yugi pulled away from her, disbelief evident on his face. "You really want me to do that?" she nodded, "I hate you. I really do. He's not going to like that."

"Oh, yes he will," She said smugly, waving her hand at him, "Now go do it. You really won't like my penalty game if you chicken out."

The duelist swallowed his now-dry mouth and completely closed off the mind link with his yami. The others leaned forward in interest when they saw the Pharaoh's look of confusion.

Yami scarcely had time to say "Aibou" before he had a lapful of hikaru, and was quickly and subtly manipulated by his other into lying down on the couch. Anything he was about to say died on his lips. All he could focus on was the fact that Yugi was sitting _very_ near to his crotch and that all he could smell was the particular almond scent that always accompanied his lookalike. It took him a few seconds to realize both of them had been divested of their Puzzles.

What he noticed almost immediately was Yugi's warm, beer-sweetened breath on his ear. "Relax, mou hitori no boku," he whispered, running a soothing hand up and down his arm, "If you don't want me to do this, I'll stop, penalty game be damned, okay?"

Yugi leaned back to look at his face, drawing interested looks from the others. All he could see was a dazed look – _already?_ – on his other's face, so he went ahead as planned.

Not stopping the soothing circles he was making, he bent back down to the ear he was just at and gently took the lobe in his mouth. Ignoring the soft gasp his other made, his delicately worked it between his teeth, kissing him quickly at the sensitive spot behind his ear before moving on.

Everyone noticed when Yami shivered, which elicited a few raised eyebrows, but what they saw next surprised them. Yugi had been planting butterfly kisses along the king's jaw, and was already drawing him into a sensual kiss. He did much the same technique as Malik, but with his own twist. Playing with the feather-soft hair at the nape of Yami's neck, he brought his other hand just under his shoulder, forcing himself to sit more deeply in his other's lap.

Yugi kept the kiss slow, in order to make Yami feel as much pleasure as possible. He teased and tugged at his partner's lips before slipping his tongue inside, running the tip along the thread on the underside of Yami's tongue.

He clutched at his other's hips, feeling like he was drowning. Whatever it was that Yugi was doing, he didn't want it to stop. Between the alcohol and the warm body in front of him, Yami couldn't focus his thoughts. Then the hand on his back dipped further. _By the gods…_

The Pharaoh arched into his other, the keening sound he made barely muffled from Yugi kissing him. By now even Kaiba was looking on in curiosity.

Yugi gently pushed him back onto the couch, never moving the hand near the bottom of his shirt. He broke off the kiss, trailing more light kisses down to his other's throat. When he reached the junction of his neck where his collarbone met, he gave a quick nip at the small hallow. Yami, drugged by the sensations, merely gave a weak pleading noise and tilted his head back to give him better access to the tanned expanse of flesh.

Malik looked on, impressed, from his place in his own yami's lap as he saw how Yugi's jaw moved as he worked on Yami's neck. From what he could see, there was going to be a nicely sized hickey when the teenager was done.

He gave up even trying to process the sensations he was receiving. All he could do was ride the waves of pleasure. It stopped briefly, but his sluggish mind figured out it was because he was fisting Yugi's hair. Wait…

"Aibou…" He moaned, voice husky.

All thought was obliterated when he felt a hand slide under his shirt, lighting a path of fire up his spine and making him shudder violently, all of his senses contracting to just his other's touch. He moaned again, louder.

The one driving him into incoherency moved down, fitting a knee in between his legs. Yugi moved quickly, moving his other leg just as he brought his hand around to the front of Yami's shirt. His hands skimmed the taut stomach, causing goose bumps to form and making the king moan his name again.

He quickly divested him of his shirt, admiring the sweat-slicked skin. Then Yugi bent down to where he had stopped, kneading the flesh on his darkness' waist while making a torturous path down from the hollow of his throat with open-mouthed kisses, then flicking his tongue over one of his nipples.

The reaction was immediate. Yami keened again, his eyes sliding shut as he bucked his hips. He was panting now, and the scent of arousal mixed among the alcohol was obvious.

Yugi quickly latched on, playing with the other one as his tongue roughly laved the first nub. As soon as it was hard, he moved to the other one, his fingers busy kneading and teasing the sensitized flesh.

Anzu, having not said a word the entire time, silently got up and made to leave. She motioned for everyone to leave the room, and followed behind the last teenager. Her job was done. Now was just to wait and see if her plan came to fruition. _Though the alcohol certainly helped. I'll have to thank Marik later._

Neither Yugi nor certainly Yami noticed when everyone left.

Yugi had quickly forgotten about the dare when Yami had unconsciously opened his side of the mind link. Seeing and hearing Yami act so wantonly made his blood race, and his pants were hurriedly becoming too tight for comfort. He hooked his other's legs around his waist, slipping his free hand over his ass to grind into him.

Yami clung to him and returned the gesture eagerly, making him growl in want. It was all he could do to clutch to the last sane memory of needing to properly seduce his darkness and push his legs down.

He whimpered, bucking his hips in an attempt to find his aibou again. _Why did he leave?_ He thought, panting heavily as he tried to get his muddled mind to think. _Where is he?_

The next thing he knew was his pants being unzipped and pulled roughly off. He gasped as the cool air hit his erection, but quickly moaned as he felt a wet heat engulf him.

"Yami," His hikaru muttered, "Look."

With a groan, Yami lifted his suddenly heavy head to look. He froze, breath quickening as Yugi looked at him with smoldering eyes and slowly licked his erection from balls to leaking tip, only to be swallowed centimeter by torturous centimeter. When his aibou started bobbing his head, he tried to buck his hips into the inviting warmth, but found to his dismay that they were being held down by an almost iron grip. He moaned again, shaking his head in an attempt to find relief from the pleasure-pain.

Yugi was determined to make him scream, so he wasn't going fast enough to tip his darkness off the edge. But seeing Yami writhe underneath him, making just the right sounds to make all the blood rush to his groin, made him impatient. He quickly withdrew, giving a final sharp lick to the tip.

Leaving Yami to pant on the couch, he tore off his black tank top – which had become sticky with sweat – and tossed it off to the side. He didn't particularly care where it landed, and was already shucking off his leather pants, grunting at the amount of effort he needed in his off-balance, inebriated state.

_Damned things. Why do I wear them, again?_ He thought to himself, glancing at the other half of his soul. Even buzzed (_especially_ so), the former king looked absolutely breathtaking lying there in a fugue of alcohol and sexual frustration in the lamplight. _Oh. Yeah. That's why._

Taking off his boxers, he clambered back on to the sofa. Yami immediately grabbed him and pulled him close, making a contented sound when he started a deep, lazy kiss. When he leaned in to cup the back of his head, he accidentally brushed against his other's erection with his own. Both of them moaned, grinding into each other to feel the flash of electricity and lust again.

Deciding enough was enough, Yugi started wetting a couple of fingers in his mouth. Once he deemed them sufficiently moist, he nudged his legs apart, brushing a finger against his entrance then slowly pushing it in. Yami groaned as he felt himself stretched from the inside.

He rubbed Yami's hip soothingly with his free hand as he slowly pumped the finger in and out. "Shh, _mery-i_," he cooed, sending waves of love and encouragement to his other, "Just relax. Don't push me out."

The pained sounds decreased a little, but he was still tense, his body automatically rejecting Yugi's invasive actions. "Aibou," he whimpered, "it hurts. Make it stop hurting, please."

"I can only do that by stopping, my other," Yugi said, concerned. He paused in his actions, "Do you want me to stop? I told you we don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's okay."

Yami shook his head, trying to block out the fire he felt as his muscles tried to push Yugi out. "I-I want to keep going," he said, trying to focus, "I… it's… why does it hurt?"

Recognizing that this wasn't just a case of nerves, he cupped his other's face with his free hand, thumbing away a couple tears that escaped. He gave him a short kiss, attempting to ease some of his inner turmoil.

"You aren't used to it, Yami," he said simply, caressing his face, "Your body's never been put through this before, so it reacts the only way it knows how. There's nothing wrong with that."

A thought occurred to Yugi, and he cocked his head in curiosity. "Mou hitori no boku?" he asked, "Are you scared? Of this?"

Yami was distracted from his thoughts. Was he? Was he scared of the act of sex? Or what it implied?

"Aibou," He said, suddenly wanting to voice his question, "Why're you doin' this? Wasn' this a dare, by Anzu or somebody?"

Yugi was taken aback. It was certainly an unusual question, but maybe not so much considering the circumstances. He leaned back, the hand on Yami's face trailing down to his smooth chest.

"Well, yes, Anzu did dare me," he admitted, "But I'm guessing her penalty game was admitting that I've loved you pretty much since I met you, so it wouldn't have been that bad. I really would have stopped in the beginning if you wanted me to, but you seemed to like what I was doing so much, I didn't stop. Why do you ask?"

Yami didn't answer, but he had a wide grin on his face. He grabbed Yugi by his shoulders and kissed him. "Aibou," he laughed, "I've loved you for a long time, too. That's why I was so upset with Anzu earlier. That little vixen, she set this whole thing up, didn't she?"

"I wouldn't put it past her," Yugi replied with his own laugh, "But really Yami, do we have to talk about her now? I'm still this close to just pounding you into the couch."

"Then let us give them something to listen to, yes?" his darkness said with a smile, "Let's try again."

Yugi nudged his legs apart again, and resumed his slow preparation. This time there wasn't much of a problem, and Yami was moaning by the time he stuck his second finger in and starting scissoring his fingers.

He stuck his fingers in deeper, trying to find that one spot that would drive him off the edge. It took a few tries, but he knew when he found it. Yami suddenly stopped and gasped, arching his back deeply. He massaged the small bundle of nerves, enjoying every moan that came out of his lover's mouth and every buck of his hips.

Withdrawing his fingers, Yugi gave a quick peck on his lips. There was a niggling thought in the back of his mind, something he needed to do. Suddenly realizing he needed preparation himself, he resisted the urge to smack himself.

Yami picked up on his thoughts, and quickly wrapped a hand around his throbbing erection. He startled, exhaling sharply when he felt the callused hand firmly pump his length.

"Aibou," he called, still stroking his hikaru. He brushed against the mind of the flushed angel in front of him, showing him what he thought. "I don't care."

Yugi flushed at the tender words, then moaned at what exactly his darkness wanted him to do. Giving a rough kiss to his other, he entered the suppliant body below him with a quick thrust.

It was hard to stay still when he felt how tight his darkness was, and he withdrew only to pound back in with a sharp snap of his hips. It was addicting, and Yami was pulling him down, nails digging into his back and heels digging into his lower back to drive him deeper.

He couldn't get close enough, and kept thrusting, getting steadily deeper. Yugi wrapped his hands behind Yami's hips, lifting him up in order to find that one spot. The angle worked perfectly, and Yami screamed, thrusting back to meet him.

"Yugi!" His other panted, "Gods, yes. Just like that!"

Yami's litany of moans, pants, and screams were music to Yugi's ears. He pounded into him, hitting his prostate every time now that he knew where it was.

Yugi was almost there, but he'd be damned if he came before Yami. He reached around and grabbed his erection, giving it a rough pump that was slightly out of time with his thrusts.

That was all that was needed to push his lover over the edge. Yami's eyes widened briefly, and he bucked his hips a final time as he came, screaming Yugi's name for the whole house to hear. His muscles contracted quickly, and it was too much for Yugi. Giving a brilliant scream of his own, he came after a few more thrusts and filled Yami with his warm fluids.

He barely had the energy to pull out and collapse into a tangled pile of limbs. The house was silent save for their panting. Yugi cuddled up to Yami, hearing his rapid heartbeats slowly descend into regularity. He smiled as his dark wrapped a tanned arm around him.

"You know," Yugi said amusedly, "I think I accomplished Anzu's dare just fine, don't you think?"

Yami grunted. "_You _know," he said, "You haven't told me what precisely the dare was."

"Seducing you."

"Can't have been that hard, considering I was already smitten with you."

"Nah," Yugi joked, "You were a piece of cake. And quite a delicious one, too."

"Pervert."

"And proud."

"…You think one of them is going to give us a blanket? I'm freezing."


End file.
